La estrella se apaga
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Escuchó todos y cada uno de los fragores de la batalla, a sus compañeros morir, a Eren gritar y luchar. Recordó las palabras de Erwin, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba lista. Pero la muerte es implacable y ni aún así perdonó a la hija del sol. Entonces, ese día el cielo se oscureció y la estrella se apagó. [No necesariamente rivetra] [Viñeta]


**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _ **La estrella se apaga**_

* * *

Seguía con vida cuando él llegó.

Inerte, incapaz de moverse o sentir nada –ni siquiera dolor-, escuchó todos y cada uno de los fragores de la batalla. Escuchó el estremecedor sonido de sus propios huesos quebrándose, sintió la sangre caliente deslizarse por su rostro, aspiró el aroma a metal propio de ella. Escuchó el grito de Oluo, y su promesa de venganza. Luego sobrevino el silencio, y pensó que todo había terminado.

Entonces Eren gritó, de esa forma tan desgarradora y potente, y la tierra tembló con el peso de los dos gigantes luchando entre sí. El final de la batalla nunca lo sabría, pues ambos titanes fueron alejándose paulatinamente hasta que el silencio reinó de nuevo.

Su muerte se acercaba, podía sentirlo. Era incapaz de sentir algo, como la brisa que corría por el bosque, revolviendo su cabello y haciendo bailar su capa. Su respiración se acortaba, y las inspiraciones eran cada vez más lentas.

 _Si les pido que mueran esta noche, ¿lo harían?_

Recordó las palabras del comandante la noche en que se alistaron los nuevos reclutas. Ella sabía lo que era estar en la legión, cuáles eran los riesgos, a qué se enfrentaba. Lo sabía porque había visto morir a tantos compañeros, a tantos amigos… Vio morir a Gunter, a Eld. Ella misma había estado a punto de hacerlo también múltiples veces. Cuando saludaba con el puño en corazón estaba diciendo que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por la humanidad, cuando siguió adelante en aquella misión suicida para proteger a Eren sabía lo que podía pasar. Justo ahora, estaba frente a las moradas de la muerte.

Pero ella no estaba lista para morir, no aún. Había tantas cosas que todavía no había hecho, que no había dicho. Había un padre esperándole en casa, y un líder que esperaba reunirse con ella más tarde. Había un chico al que debía proteger y que estaba en peligro. Había una causa por la que seguir luchando, y debía mantenerse en pie. Había alguien a quien todavía quería ver…

Una lágrima que no sintió se deslizó por su rostro, perdiéndose entre la sangre hasta desaparecer.

Petra Ral no quería morir.

El cielo, tan claro como cualquier mañana, parecía cada vez más lejos. Desde su posición podía verlo perfectamente, asomándose por encima del espejo follaje. Las nubes lentamente se desvanecían, alejándose, cobrando nuevas formas. No había dolor, solo silencio.

—¿ _Es así como se siente morir? —_ se preguntó, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía en su mente y no verbalmente. Su mente cada vez estaba más embotada, y el cielo empezaba a perder nitidez.

Un ligero siseo se hizo presente, pero ella apenas lo notó. Una figura bañada en luz cubrió su campo visual, tapando aquel magnifico cielo matutino. Qué curioso, aquella sombra tenía forma humana, y _flotaba._ ¿Su madre, acaso? Las leyendas decían que al morir, aquellos que se fueron antes iban a buscarte. Pero, si eso era cierto, ¿dónde estaban Eld, Gunter y Oluo? ¿Dónde estaban todos esos amigos y compañeros que perdió en el camino?

La silueta se aproximó más hacia ella, alejándose de la potente luz solar que cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo. Y cuando eso pasó, el rostro de la figura fue perfectamente visible aun en medio de la oscuridad que empezaba a apoderarse de su mundo.

 _Capitán…_

Pero nada se escuchó en aquel bosque. Quiso decirle algo, pedirle perdón por haber fallado, pero no encontró su voz, y la oscuridad se hizo mayor, y el oxígeno más escaso. Le vio, quedarse allí por unos momentos, observándola sin saber que aún vivía. Un nudo se apretó en la garganta de la joven, y tuvo la sensación de romper a llorar pero nada pasó.

Las miradas se encontraron por un momento, un breve instante que les reunió por última vez. El rostro desolado de Levi fue lo último que vio antes de abandonar este mundo, cuando la oscuridad terminó por cernirse sobre ella aunque nunca cerró los ojos. El siseo del equipo de maniobras se escuchó por última vez en aquel punto del bosque, y Levi se alejó para jamás volver.

Escuchó todos y cada uno de los fragores de la batalla, y también escuchó al soldado marcharse. Después de eso, no vino nada.

El cielo se oscureció y la estrella hija del sol se apagó.

* * *

 _No debería empezar el año con el drama, pero YOLO._

 _Esta historia fue una fusión de una idea que tuve hace tiempo con la inspiración proporcionada por la canción "Give me a sign" de Breaking Benjamin._ _Lexia Hatake Biersack Way_ _mencionaba esta canción en uno de sus reviews, y al revisar la letra inevitablemente pensé que resultaba inspiradora para escribir "algo", aunque inicialmente no estaba muy segura de qué era ese "algo". Al revisar mi lista de proyectos pendientes me encontré con la idea que mencionaba al empezar el párrafo, y fue así como salió esto. Gracias Lexia, por haber inspirado parte de esto._

 _Realmente no sé si Petra pudo haber estado viva para cuando Levi llegó. He tratado que quede realista, pero de igual modo puede tener errores. La idea era escribir sobre los últimos momentos de Petra en este mundo, y no pienso preocuparme demasiado por la parte técnica más de lo que me preocupé por plasmar la idea._

 _Por cierto, ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

—Fanfiction, 1 de enero de 2016


End file.
